1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of hairdressing scissors that can be releasably connected with another pair of hairdressing scissors by magnetic members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of hairdressing scissors that can be releasably connected to another pair of hairdressing scissors has been disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,192,590; 6,434,833; and 6,557,263. These patents disclose mechanical engagement for connecting two pairs of hairdressing scissors. The present invention is intended to provide a different design using magnetic members to connect two pairs of hairdressing scissors together.